


hold back the river (let me look in your eyes)

by squishycub



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, ceo girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishycub/pseuds/squishycub
Summary: In company business and in life, Myoui Mina and Park Jihyo were inseperable. Somehow in their busy schedules and their neverending list of growing investment, they found a quiet corner of the world that was theirs, forever.





	hold back the river (let me look in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> considering everyone jumped on the rich ceo girlfriends au coz of /that pic/ of minahyo, i wrote this

Mina flashed her ID card as she passed through the security in the lobby to the building, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride when the security guards bowed to her and offered to escort her up into her office, she had really made a name for herself. 

"Miss Myoui, should we let Jihyo know that you are here?" One of the boys who worked behind the reception desk in the lobby popped their head just above the computer.

"That's fine, thank you. I'm going up to see her myself," Mina waved off the boy and he shrunk back down into his seat, Mina continued walking down the carpeted hallway to the elevator that was hidden in the corner, she pressed the call bell and stood with her back to the lobby, waiting for the elevator to come back down.

The elevator reached the lobby and the door opened and Mina stepped inside, registering the girl who physically twitched at the sight of her stepping into the confined space, "Good morning, Miss Myoui."

"Good morning, Chaeyoung. I expect you are on your way to fetch the sales reports for Jihyo?" Mina nodded towards the girl who was trying to avoid Mina's eye contact, even though she was extremely humble, everyone seemed to be absolutely terrified of her because of who she was linked to.

"Yes, ma'am, Jihyo is expecting big profits for this quarter, I wouldn't be surprised if we tripled our sales from last year," Chaeyoung hummed, trying to press herself into the corner of the elevator.

"I would not be surprised, either," Mina hummed back, stepping to the side of the elevator and pressing the top floor, "What floor are you going to?"

"Oh," Chaeyoung rubbed the back of her neck, nervously, "The same as yours, I'm heading to Jihyo's office, myself."

"Ah," Mina nodded again before taking out her phone from her pocket and browsing through the notifications that flooded her locked screen, "Of course."

It seemed like an eternity before the elevator reached the designated floor and Mina strode across the hallway when they reached the top floor to throw her jacket into her own office and quickly set the coffee machine to make her favourite drink whilst Chaeyoung went into Jihyo's office and discussed the profits and losses for the quarter.

She sat back in one of the executive lounge chairs that dotted the hallway, wriggling her feet slightly in her high heels as she started to feel the familiar ache in the bridge of her feet. She sipped on her drink and scrolled through the notifications again, noticing a few articles that had recently been posted about her success for her own company.

'Myoui Mina set to add yet another organisation to her investments, securing her title as Japan's youngest billionaire.'

She grinned to herself, before noticing that Chaeyoung had already pressed the elevator bell again and was waiting for the lift to arrive.

"You'd be glad to know she is in a very good mood," Chaeyoung smiled at Mina who glanced up at her and flashed her a quick smile.

"Thank you, Chaeyoung," Mina mused over the girl before she stepped into the elevator, "See you soon."

Chaeyoung waved a small goodbye and Mina sat up from her chair and strode across to the door that had 'C.E.O. Park JIHYO' written across the plaque in the centre of the door, Mina smiled a little before knocking on the door a few times.

"Come in," The voice behind the door called and Mina pushed the door open and stayed in the same position, however she leaned on the door frame and glanced over at Jihyo who was sat behind her desk, scribbling something down on a piece of paper, it took her a minute or two to realise that Mina's eyes were on her and she grinned as she looked up at met Mina's glare, "To what do I owe this honour?"

Mina snorted a little giggle and stepped into Jihyo's office, making her way around the back of the desk and leaning forwards behind Jihyo to press a kiss on the top of her head, "I missed you."

Mina glanced down at the clock in the corner of Jihyo's computer screen and squeezed on the raven-haired girl's shoulders a little, "You've been in the office for three hours and it's like you haven't seen me in a week."

Jihyo span around in her chair and faced her girlfriend and stuck her bottom lip out at her, "Three hours is a long time."

"Shut up," Mina giggled, leaning forward and kissing Jihyo's pout, Jihyo's hand found the back of Mina's neck and the quick peck turned into a very tiny make out session as Mina straddled Jihyo's lap, "You should learn to control yourself in the workplace."

Jihyo rolled her eyes as she brought her finger to her mouth to wipe the smudged lipstick, before wiping Mina's slightly smudged lips.

"Sorry, I can't help myself," Jihyo grinned up at Mina who rolled her eyes, "On another note, did you see the headlines?"

"Mm, something about me set to become Japan's youngest millionaire," Mina brushed some of Jihyo's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"That, and..." Jihyo span the chair around back around to face her computer, she clicked open a few windows and found the headline she was talking about, "People are onto us about the engagement."

Mina glanced at the computer at the headline of their rumoured engagement, they had been together for three years and there was absolutely no doubt that engagement was on the cards soon and absolutely every media outlet was jumping at the chance to write about the engagement first, obviously at the moment the media thought it was all rumours but Mina had securely proposed and put a ring on Jihyo's finger and nobody knew it was already confirmed.

"We could maybe announce it with the announcement of our new investment," Mina glanced at Jihyo who was still looking at the computer, she played with the loose strands of Jihyo's hair, "Whatever is most comfortable with you, babe."

"Hmm," Jihyo hummed, her hand reaching for Mina's, "Let's get some lunch and we could talk about it then, okay?"

"Sure thing," Mina wriggled in Jihyo's lap and she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent off a text to her driver, making sure he was there on time to take Jihyo out to lunch, "How about we go to that little café on the riverfront?"

"Really?" Jihyo grinned enthusiastically, she loved her little dates with Mina but the riverfront always reminded her of the first time Mina took her on a date, they both walked by the riverside and Mina confessed her absolute adoration and love for Jihyo and Jihyo felt her knees buckle as she fell helplessly in love with her.

"Of course," Mina pushed them away from Jihyo's desk and she stood up from Jihyo's lap, "Also, don't worry yourself with the headlines, okay? I know you."

Jihyo blushed a little at her fiancée's words, Mina was right and she always was but part of her warmed to Mina's words because she knew the other girl cared for her deeply, "What we have is so special, I just don't want the vultures to ruin it."

"Hey," Mina called gently, walking over to Jihyo as she stood up, she took Jihyo's cheeks in both of her hands, "Nothing will ever come between us, look how much we have been through already, we can have some fun with it."

Mina placed a peck on Jihyo's forehead and then her lips, Jihyo wondered if Mina knew how much of an impact her kisses had on her, "You know, Minari, you never fail to make me fall for you over and over again."

Mina took Jihyo's hand and they both walked out of the office and back down to the lobby to go and meet their driver who was most probably waiting for them outside, Mina was a little bit apprehensive about leaving the building as she heard the commotion outside, "I think there is a bunch of paparazzi out there, are you going to be okay?"

"In your own words," Jihyo squeezed Mina's hand, "Let's have some fun with it."

The door opened and Mina's patted down her white dress with her free hand as she was greeted with a sea of people with camera's, she looked back at Jihyo who was still gripping her hand tightly and she patted down her black dress just like she had done before. She thought it was ironic that they were both wearing black and white, they fit together just like yin and yang would, they balanced each other out perfectly.

Mina started weaving her way around the paparazzi, still holding Jihyo's hand tightly, the men were shouting at them to look in their direction but they both kept their heads down, they finally reached their car and Mina snuck in, letting go of Jihyo's hand as she did.

"Jihyo! Any news on the engagement?!"

Jihyo grinned to herself, 'have fun with it' was playing on her mind and she decided to stick her left hand up in the air and letting the crowd marvel the rock that was placed on her ring finger and wiggling the finger gently, the cameras went crazy and her name flew out of the paparazzi's mouths as she jumped in the car after Mina.

"What did you do?"

"I had some fun with it," Jihyo wiggled her ring finger at Mina, "I think it's pretty obvious now."

~

She was nervous because she has just been invited down the riverside with the one and only Myoui Mina, many people had already tried to set them against each other because they were technically rivals in the market, but Mina had always offered peace and friendship between them both, however, there was no shroud over the fact that Mina was also a lesbian and Jihyo was too, maybe this riverside meet was something more?

She didn't know what to wear, she found it a little ironic that she was one of the richest people in Korea and designers would literally throw the latest designs and hottest fashion in Jihyo's direction and she still didn't know what to wear. The weather outside was fresh but it had the first hints of summer and the evenings were warm, maybe she should wear a summer dress? Although, the riverside would be quite windy because it was so open, flashing your underwear to your longtime crush isn't always the best first date premise.

She settled with a flowy skirt and a tight fitted top with her hair left tussled over her shoulders in long curls, she assessed herself in the mirror before she made her way down from her penthouse to the driver that was waiting outside for her.

She wasn't at all surprised when she saw that Mina had practically filled the car with flowers and gifts, it was an overwhelming gesture but Jihyo knew from then that this wasn't an ordinary date.

It didn't take long to get to the riverside and as much as Jihyo tried to find Mina waiting for her, she couldn't see her as she bent her neck around the corners as the car pulled to a halt.

Mina appeared out of nowhere and opened the door for Jihyo and the latter almost choked as she drank in Mina's appearance, she was wearing a summer dress that showed off her shoulders and Jihyo couldn't help but gaze at the flesh that was exposed to her.

"Good evening, Jihyo-ah," Mina's voice was soft and it was matched with Mina's appearance, her gummy smile and her soft gaze, it made Jihyo want to melt, "I reserved this place just for us."

Mina took Jihyo's hand and pulled on her lightly to get her out of the car, Mina gestured behind her at the small quaint café that she could easily find herself falling in love with, sort of like how she fell for Mina.

"This is all for me?" Jihyo questioned, her palm landing on her chest as she felt the overwhelming feeling of love pouring into her soul, "You didn't have to do so much for me, Minari."

As Mina led her gently into the dimly lit café, Jihyo knew this place would hold a special place in her heart for the rest of her life, the way Mina turned around to look at her with the brightest smile plastered across her face made Jihyo's heart leap in her chest. Nothing else mattered.

There was a smell of baked muffins and hazelnut coffee and it made her feel like she was at home, the soft cushioned seats engulfed her like a hug when she sat on it and she watched as Mina settled herself in across the booth from her.

"I know what you're thinking," Mina started, reaching her hand across the table to take one of Jihyo's which was resting there, her thumb ran across Jihyo's skin in a soothing pattern and it stalled Jihyo's heart, "This is a date," Mina confirmed, looking into Jihyo's eyes as she blushed a little, "We both have busy lives and I thought I'd take you to the quietest place I know."

"'Mina, you don't need to try and impress me," Jihyo started, watching as Mina grinned slightly and shook her head a little, "Really, you have done enough to win my heart already."

Mina raised her head to look into Jihyo's eyes again and all of her worries were thrown away when Jihyo confirmed her feelings, she let out a puff of air and smiled at the girl in front of her, "I'm so glad you have said that because I couldn't go another second without declaring my love for you, Jihyo. You're nothing like anyone else, I feel blessed to even breathe the same air as you, let alone be this close to you."

Jihyo let her other hand land on top of Mina's, which was still clutching to her other hand, she copied Mina's soothing motion with her thumb across the back of Mina's hand and shyly looked across at the gorgeous woman who was sitting opposite her, "Please, Mina, Will you be my girlfriend?"

Mina's gummy smile broke free and she leant over the table to share her first kiss with her new girlfriend, she knew that this was the start of forever and the both of them knew, they had found the one.

~

"I can't believe this place," Jihyo pushed on the glass door and was met with the familiar smell and the warmth from the café, everything about it reminded her of Mina, "It hasn't changed a bit since we first come here."

"That's what I love about it," "It's unchanging, sort of like my love for you, even though it grows pretty much everyday."

"Jeez, how much cheese was in your breakfast muffin because you are just overflowing with it," Jihyo chuckled as she slid into their booth.

"You love it," Mina slid in opposite her fiancée and glanced up into Jihyo's eyes, just like the first time, her heart stilled as her big-eyed girlfriend smiled at her sweetly.

"I love you," Jihyo whispered, her hands meeting Mina's on top of the table, "I'll love you until the end of forever, Minari."

"I love you, too," Mina sighed, closing her eyes and opening them again to find Jihyo still staring at her lovingly, the light made Jihyo glow and Mina wondered how she had ever gotten so lucky to be alive at the same time as Park Jihyo, she could have all of the money in the world but nothing filled her heart like the love from her fiancée.


End file.
